Semiconductor devices are widely used in the electronic industry because of their small sizes, multi-functions, and/or low manufacturing costs. Semiconductor devices may be formed using various semiconductor manufacturing processes such as deposition, ion implantation, photolithography, and etching. Some of the semiconductor manufacturing processes may be performed using plasma. As semiconductor devices have been highly integrated, sizes of patterns constituting semiconductor devices have been reduced and aspect ratios of the patterns have been increased. The size reduction and/or the aspect ratio increase of the patterns may cause various problems with semiconductor manufacturing processes that use plasma.